


Late Night Transmission

by justanothersong



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/pseuds/justanothersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wonky internet connection brings a message from the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Transmission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili/gifts).



It was early – or late. It was hard to tell sometimes, when the sky had taken on that dreamy dark blue of twilight and the sun had either just made its descent or was preparing to rise once again. Either way, she was tired; too tired for sleep, which was the problem in itself. With nothing good to read on hand and cable service on the blink, she turned to the only other respite from her sleeplessness: her computer.

But it seemed the night wasn’t about to let her have any relief; the first phrase she typed into her browser pulled up an error page. She frowned. Was Tumblr down again? Really? Now, of all times? To doublecheck – and perhaps to hold out hope – she started to type in her own URL, and got as far as the ‘F’ in ‘durinfeels’ before her browser dissolved into an image of the Doctor.

She frowned again. Had she clicked on a link without knowing? Without even seeing? At first it seemed an image, but after a moment it was clear it was a video – a very high quality video, one that she hadn’t encountered before. The 11th Doctor was peering back at her as though he were looking directly at the camera, pausing to adjust and tweak dials and knobs just out of her range of vision, the control panel of the TARDIS clear behind him. Suddenly, a smile broke onto his face.

“Oh! There you are!” he said.

She started. “What, me?” she asked the quiet of her room, and then suddenly felt very foolish. She had seen videos like this before, after all, a very popular one of the 10th Doctor circulating around, and felt silly for falling for it.

“Yes, you!” the Doctor confirmed happily, and she frowned. “I was wondering if you’d log on tonight. Are you ready to go?”

Her frown deepened, but she said nothing. The video was really well done!

“Hey, are you still there? Can you hear me? “ the Doctor asked, tapping on the screen.

“…me?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

The Doctor’s smile grew. “Yes, you there! In the Hobbit t-shirt… like that, by the way. Hobbits are cool.”

Her eyes widened and she glanced down to confirm what she already knew: she was indeed wearing a t-shirt featuring Bilbo Baggins.

“You can see me?” she asked.

“Of course I can see you. I only wanted to give you a warning,” the Doctor told her.

Immediately, she froze in place. A warning from the Doctor? That could not amount to anything good. “A warning about what?” she asked, voice going shrill for a moment.

“I didn’t want to pop over without telling you,” the Doctor replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ll be with you in just a moment… hope you’re ready to run!”

The screen suddenly blacked out and went back to the browser she had been viewing before the message came through, and she shook her head. Sleeplessness must have her hallucinating or something, it was the only explanation. She was about to give up and try to sleep again when a sound interrupted her thoughts and froze her in place.  
Repetitive, almost groaning, grating noise filled her bedroom, and she whipped herself around to stare at the empty space before her, where the noise seemed to be centered, just as a tall blue box began to materialize…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for durinfeels on Tumblr, due to [this post](http://durinfeels.tumblr.com/post/49810555224/reblog-if-you-dare-someone-to-write-a-fic-about-you-and).
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://literatec.tumblr.com), if you wish.
> 
> Please do not add this, or any of my posted works, to Goodreads. Thank you.


End file.
